Life as we know it
by Cherrypie321
Summary: I got this idea while watching Life as we know it... Two single adults become perants to an orphaned girl when their best friends die in an accident. will the too people be able to rase the child as well as hide their new found feelings for the other. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus **

Hi my name is Annabeth Jacksonc and I am going to tell you a story of me, my husband and our child and how she isn't even ours, it all starts with a date...

Annabeth's p.o.v

It's 9 o'clock and I wasabout to go on a blind date, lucky me. My best friend, Thalia, hooked me up with her boyfriends best friend so I have no idea who he is or what he is like so as you could guess I am pretty nervous.

It's 10 o'clock and he was ment to be here at half 9.

It's half 10 now where is he, _knock, knock!_ that must be him I thought. When I opened the door I saw a very handsome man with black hair and sea-grean eyes.

"Hey, sorry I'am late, you must be Annabeth" he said in a attractive, deep voice.

"Yep, thats me so where are we going?" I asked, as hewas the man he was meant to chose where we go and I was really nervous.

"Well, I go to this great club and I was thinking we could go there" he said, _Just great_, I thought, _hate clubs_.

Without waiting for my answer he walked away so I followed him to a very stylish motorcycle.

"So here's my baby" he told me. I looked down, I was in a short, grey dress with matching high-heel shoes, not the right outfit for riding a motorbike.

"sorry but can we take my car I'am not really in the right outfit for a motorbike.

"urm, sure where's your car?" he asked me. Yay, now I get to show him MY baby.

I led him to a blue mini parked on the side-walk.

"this is your ride?" he asked but before I could answer his phone started ringing.

"urm, hey babe" he said, what! he has a girlfriend.

"yeah, i'am at the pub with Nico" and he's a lair, just great.

"bye bye, love you too" He said into the phone just before hanging up.

"You have a girlfriend!?" I asked him.

"No that was just a girl anyway should we get going babe" he asked me in a deep voice.

"Lets see, NO!" I shouted in his face. Soon I was storming off towards my house ringing my bestfriend, Thalia.

_Hello _she said

"Thalia its me, Annabeth"

_Ohhhh, hey how was your date_

"It wasn't good Thalia, in fact it didn't even start"

_Sorry is there anything I can do to make up for it._

"Just make sure I never see him again" I said to her and did she make sure I never saw him again...


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding

Thalia was slowly walking down the aisle in a white wedding dress with black flowers around the side and a smile on her face.

she was being followed by her two bridesmaids, Annabeth and Piper. They were looking pretty in black, strapless dresses.

Thalia and Nico said their vows, kissed and were out taking pictures with everyone.

"Madam are you the brides maid of honor?" the photographer asked Annabeth.

"yes I am" she told him.

"could you and this lovely young lady swap places please" he said, pointing to Piper. Her and Piper swapped places so Annabeth was in front of Percy, Nico's best man.

"okay people smile!" the photographer told everyone. but just before the picture was taken Percy bent over and whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"you going to the after party because I was thinking we could have our own honeymoon" as soon as he said it Annabeth turned around and started hitting him with her flowers.

"That was just stupid" she shouted at him. "Never going to happen" she screamed and turned around as nothing had happened, ignoring the laughs around her

xxxxxxxxxxlinexbreakxxxxxxxxxx

the birth

Nico and Annabeth were in the room Thalia was giving birth in.

"where is Percy" Nico said holding Thalia's hand.

"Who cares about Percy I am the one GIVING BIRTH!" she yelled at Nico including some words that are not way too rude to repeat.

"Mrs Di' Angelo Please calm down your nearly done" the nurse asked Thalia but only to get another rude reply off Thalia.

"sorry about that" Annabeth told the nurse while Thalia had moved her anger over to Nico.

"It's fine, I am used too it" she said with a smile.

There was a silence except for Thalia then a cry, a baby's cry.

"There we are" her nurse said right before Thalia collapsing "I'll go get the little one cleaned up" she said before leaving the room with the baby.

"Wow" Nico said "just wow"

"I know, I never knew how scary Thalia could really be" Annabeth said to him laughing.

"I am here, don't worry!" Percy shouted while running into the room.

"Dude where were you, Thalia has just gave birth!" Nico said to Percy, he wasn't mad but was a bit disappointed in Percy.

"Sorry man there was this girl and-" he told Nico but was cut off by Annabeth.

"You missed your best friends wife give birth to your godchild because of a girl! you are unbelievable" she shouted at him, red with anger.

"Annabeth leave him alone its in his nature" Thalia said from behind them, just waking up.

"Thals, hey, how you doing" he asked her as if nothing happened.

"Oh just great and I just gave birth so nothing new" she told him, sarcasm covering her words.

Soon the nurse came in again holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here's your baby Mr and Mrs Di' Angelo she said handing the baby over to Thalia.

"Thank you" she said to the nurse. She took a look at the child and couldn't tell who she looked like, she had both Nico and Thalia's raven hair, Thalia's blue eyes but Nico's Italian features.

"She's perfect" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can I hold her" Nico asked moving his hands out.

"Of course" Thalia said while giving him the baby.

"Hello little girl, I'am your daddy and i will always love you but will not let a boy touch you until your sixteen" he whispered to her, in love.

"What are you going to call her" Percy asked Thalia who looked at Nico who just nodded.

"Heather Madison Di' Angelo"


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while... please don't kill me.**

Annabeth's pov

"Oh my god, how did you do this it's amazing!" said Thalia, my best friend.

"Oh it was easy, I made the owl by measuring the height and wight then adding it to the wight of the... Thalia... THALIA" I shouted at my best friend who lost interest in the conversion as soon as I said measuring.

"Sorry but you do get boring some times" said Thalia while taking Heather out of the highchair. Heather was one year old and was having a big party with all her family and friends. Thalia asked me to design the cake and I came back with a big, beautiful cake with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEATHER! on it and a 3D owl in the corner.

"Right, thanks a lot" I said with sarcasm covering my words but I don't think Thalia noticed it._  
_

"Your welcome. All we have to do now is get you a boyfriend and my work is done" Thalia told me. Let me get something clear, I wasn't that bad at dating. i mean sure I had been on a few bad dates... okay, a LOT of bad dates but I could still get my self a boyfriend.

"I don't need your help getting myself a boyfriend" I firmly told her, giving her my best death glare.

"What ever you say" she said while walking out the room with Heather. Thalia was dressed nicely, she was wearing: a black dress, some black high heels and had her hair in a messy ponytail. She usually wore punk clothes but since giving birth and becoming a mom she started wearing more grown up clothes.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birth day to you, happy birthday to Heater, happy birthday to you!" We all sang as Heather blew out the candles"

"Make a wish Heather"Percy whispered into the baby's ear. Even though I don't like Percy I can't say he is a bad godfather, he is amazing at it and treats Heater like his own. I still don't like him though.

"I wish for my godfather and godmother to get together" Heather said very loudly before blowing out the candles. Oh my gods, I couldn't believe she said that. I looked around the room everyone was laughing exept percy who was a deep red and I was sure I was the same color.

"Why don't we have a picture with the godparents" suggested Nico. So I went one side of heather, who was in a high chair, and Percy went on the other.

"One, Two, Three, SMILE" said Thalia with the camera. The flash went off and right after it did Heather shoved a piece of cake right into Percy's face. I liked that child more and more by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for coming" I said to the customer who was just leaving. I looked around the bakery. I won't be here for long I thought. My dream was to be an architect and I was currently studying at owl university **(I just made that name up) **so in the mean time I was working at Heavens Bakery **(again just made this name up)**

"What up Annie" said Leo, he is a guy I work with and is a little... crazy.

"yes" I said to him in no mood to talk.

"The guy you like if coming in, like, right now." he said.

"I don't like him, he is just really, really hot"

"Oh here he comes I will be in the corner listing to every word

"Excuse me" said a man standing in front of the counter. He had sandy blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, he was very handsome.

"Hi, yes, I am guessing lemon cake" I said to him in a bit of a rush.

"Wow, I come in here that often" he said.

"Yeah, well you've came here twenty nine times." I said, great now I sound like a stalker.

"You've been counting?" he asked me.

"ish, twenty nine- ish" I lied, of course I had been counting.

"Right, so about that cake and my name is Luke by the way." he said still looking handsome as ever.

" Annabeth and No, I'm sorry, we don't have any Lemon cake" I told him "but if you want we have other cakes" I looked at our different display of cakes.

"nah, I'm good" he said. now of never I thought.

"Would you like to put your card in the pot" I said pointing to the jar full of phone numbers "if your card is picked out you win a free cake of your choice"

"how about a free dinner, on me" and with that he put his number in the jar and walked out. I was about to grab the number out the jar but Leo came up behind me.

"Don't look desperate, wait" he whispered, so I waited intill Luke was out of sight.

"Get it" said Leo. I made a grab for the jar and got some phone numbers out but I couldn't see the right one as there were too many Luke's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was lying down in a nice relaxing bubble-bath phoning all the Luke's that had left there number in the jar.

"Hi Luke it's Annabeth from the bakery, I'm calling about that dinner and-"

_Why are you phoning my husband about dinner_

"I'm so sorry it's the wrong-"

_we are very happily married_

"Yes i bet you are its just it was the wrong number, sorry" I said hanging up. Not that one. I tried the more of the numbers intill there was only one left.

"Hi Luke this is Annabeth from the bakery I hope you were the one who asked me out because is not I'm screwed. your the last number in the jar and-"

**_Ring!_** _**Ring!**_ Went my phone so i stopped my message there and answered it.

"Hello Annabeth Chase"

_Hello Miss Chase can you please come down to the police station. There has just been a car crash involving Thalia and Nico Di Angelo._

"Of course" I said before hanging up, crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreak XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran up the steps to the police station as fast as my feet could take me. When I got to the front desk there was a small, bald man standing behind it.

"I'm here because of the car crash with Thalia and Nico" I told him. He didn't answer just pointed to a man waiting in the corner. I went over to him and when he looked up I could tell it was bad news.

"I'm sorry but there were no survivors" He told me and he did look sorry for me. I'm usually strong and don't let people see me week but then I couldn't help it, I lost it. I broke down in to tears, my back against the wall and my heart broken.

I heard a motor-bike outside and Percy soon came running in. He looked at me, his face full of worry and sadness. I simply shook my head and he got the message.

"Why, Why them" he said but then he looked at me at came over.

"I don't know" I told him not in the mood to say such so insted I just opend my arms out and he came and gave me a hug we stayed that way intill it was time to go.

"excuse me, were is Heather now then" I asked the officer who was showing us out .

"she is under special care for these type of cases" he said.

"what do you mean these type of cases?" I asked.

"Orphaned children" as soon as he said it I felt bad, I hadn't thought about Heather because I was too upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello you must be Annabeth and Percy, please sit down" said Mr Webb, Thalia and Nico's lawyer "so do you have any questions?"

We were at Thalia and Nico's house with there lawyer to discuss what will happen to their stuff.

I looked at Percy, "I think the main thing on our minds is Heather" I told him.

"Yes, well, I'm sure they told you what they told me" he said but me and Percy just shook our head, we had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, they said if they both should pass then the custody of Heather Madison Di' Angelo should go too you two."

Me and Percy just stood their with our mouths wide open.

We were now guardians of our dead friends child. HELP.


End file.
